It has become more common place for people to take photos during the course of their daily lives. Many personal devices (e.g., smartphones, wearable devices, tablets, etc.) now include a digital camera, making picture taking an easily accessible activity. Standalone digital cameras have continued to be popular. Social media has spurned an increased interest in sharing experiences through images as users often post photographs of themselves or loved ones to their social group. The digital cameras provided on most personal devices are not necessarily as robust as professional photography equipment. Additionally, some professional equipment may be bulky and difficult to transport. Although personal devices and standalone digital cameras may include many advanced features, the user may lack the experience or training to effectively utilize such features. Regardless of the medium used, it can often be the case that the image captured by a user lacks qualities found in professional photographs. To obtain professional quality photographs, one often must visit a studio or meet with a professional photographer. This can be inconvenient, or even cost-prohibitive, for many users.